


浑蛋 03

by achenyou



Series: 浑蛋 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenyou/pseuds/achenyou
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Series: 浑蛋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794334
Kudos: 2





	浑蛋 03

李东海迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，发现自己躺在卧室的床上。他挠着头在屋子里走了一圈，李赫宰不在，只在餐桌上发现一份已经做好的早餐和一张便利贴。便利贴没有署名，李东海一下子把它撕了下来。  
身为室友，却没能在李东海发情期的时候照顾他，李赫宰觉得有点抱歉，于是做了早餐当作补偿，希望李东海不要介意，特意写了一张便利贴作为说明。  
李赫宰没怎么下过厨，不太了解烤面包的黄金时间和煎培根的火候，因此卖相尤其糟糕。李东海想象了一下李赫宰早上手忙脚乱的样子，然后发现眼前的这份早餐好像也没那么糟糕。

金厉旭正和人聊着八卦，抬眼就见李东海背着挎包走了进来。  
“诶？”金厉旭冲他眨眨眼，李东海拉开他身旁的椅子坐下，“东海，你发情期结束了？”  
“是啊，结束了。”  
“这么早吗？”  
李东海点点头。  
金厉旭和他一样是omega，两人是同学，也是舍友，本来两人约好一起在新校区附近租房，最后却因为突然出现的李赫宰泡了汤。李东海对此有点内疚，金厉旭却不觉得有什么，他只是担心好友的人身安全。  
“李赫宰没在你发情期为难你吧？”金厉旭先看了眼他的脖子，腺体周围没有吻痕，在确认领口附近也没有任何痕迹之后便低头闻了闻味道。  
“没有，”  
李东海身上确实没有alpha的味道，金厉旭一下子放下心来，可下一秒又觉出奇怪。  
“不对，那你怎么这次发情期结束得这么快？”  
“我怎么知道。”李东海耸了耸肩。  
“而且你今天精神状态也特别好，以前发情期结束后你可都是没精打采的……呀，李东海，你是不是有别人了？”  
“你胡说八道什么呢，”李东海一下子拍掉金厉旭的手，“赶紧把教材拿出来，准备上课。”  
坐在前排的女生突然回头，乖巧地向李东海眨眨眼睛：“东海，你还没告诉我你室友的手机号呢，你是不是忘记和他说了？”  
李东海反应了一会儿才想起来她说的是什么，连忙说道：“哎呀，我还真忘了！不好意思，我今天回去就告诉他！”  
“那好吧，辛苦你啦！”女生对他甜甜地笑了一下，转了回去。  
刚开学那几天大家都在聊关于租房和室友的话题，有人开玩笑问李东海是不是因为嫌弃金厉旭睡觉时会磨牙所以才拒绝和他合租的，金厉旭听见这话直接把橡皮扔了过去，对方躲了一下，接住橡皮又扔了回来，李东海没参与他们的胡闹，只是实话实说自己在和以前的朋友住在一起，顺便也把性别和第二性征告诉了他们——他不认为这有什么不可说的。班里女omega多，听李东海说完便来了兴趣，想看照片。李东海想了想，打开了ins，李赫宰的动态发的也不多，他挑来挑去也只挑出一张聚餐照给她们看。那时候李赫宰的头发还是黑色的，戴着蓝色的鸭舌帽，坐在离镜头有点远的位置，一手搭着朋友的肩膀，另一只手比了个“V”,表情拽拽的，很吸引女生。于是有人想要他手机号，有人想和他的ins互关，李东海随口嗯了几声当作是答应，没想到她们这么上心。  
哎，真是麻烦。

李赫宰的手机震动了好几次，他看了眼来电联系人，叹了口气摁下接听键，压低嗓音抢在那人前面开口：“我都挂了好几次你怎么还给我打？我上课呢！”  
李东海跟着也降低了音量，还用手捂着手机：“哦，不好意思！我不知道你现在在上课嘛……”  
李赫宰低着身子翻了个白眼，心想那你就不会发消息吗。  
“有什么事吗？”他耐着性子问道。  
“嗯……你今天晚上有时间吗？我想给你做饭吃！”  
今天晚上？李赫宰想了想课表，说：“我有晚课。”话筒那边立刻“啊”了一声，听上去有点失落。  
李赫宰问他明天行不行，或者周末。  
“可是我就想今天做……”  
李赫宰抿了抿嘴，又问他晚上做什么。  
“做咖喱！我想吃这个好久了……哎呀我不管，反正就今天！我晚点再做吧，等等你，你早点回来啊！”  
李东海说完就挂了电话。  
两人同居了半个多月，因为饮食习惯的不同，从没一起吃过饭。李赫宰知道李东海厨艺好，平时嘴里吃着外卖，鼻子却闻着从厨房飘出的味道，眼下李东海提出要做饭给他吃，自然不能错过。

说不上来是因为什么，李赫宰今天心情不错，一边哼歌一边摁开密码锁，他一推门就闻到一股奇怪的味道，混合着咖喱味，刺激他的嗅觉。为了晚上这顿饭，李赫宰特意留了肚子，上晚课前什么也没吃，下课铃一响就冲出教室，没想到刚一进门就闻到这个令他反胃的味道。  
鞋柜上没有陌生的鞋子，厨房里也只有李东海一个人的身影。李赫宰快步走到李东海的身边，凑到脖颈处闻了闻。李东海被他的突然出现吓了一跳，差点扔掉手中的汤勺，李赫宰一脸严肃地让他别乱动，他不知道李赫宰想做什么，但却下意识地听话，像个木头人一样固定在能力，心里却在想自己怎么一天都在被人闻来闻去的。  
李东海不抽烟，也没有喷香水的习惯，可是李赫宰却在他身上闻到了这两种味道，脖颈周围尤其明显。这让他十分不爽。  
“你今天去干嘛了？”李赫宰问道。  
“就是去上学啊。”李东海眨了眨眼睛，满脸无辜。  
“没去见什么人吗？”李赫宰问完才觉出他们之间的距离太近了，于是轻咳一声，往后退了一步。  
“嗯……下午和朋友踢了球，这个算吗?”  
李赫宰听见“朋友”这个词后表情更差了：“什么朋友？普通朋友吗？”  
“不然还能是什么，哎呀你好烦啊怎么和厉旭似的……”李东海说着挥了一下手，用汤勺舀了一口汤，“汤汁快做好了，你尝尝。”  
李赫宰刚想问他厉旭是不是就是那个和你踢球的朋友，却被递到口边的汤勺堵住了嘴。他尝了一小口，仔细品味一番，然后对上一双满怀期许的眼睛：“挺好的，正合适。”  
李东海得到预料之中的表扬，说话的语气带着藏不住的得意：“嘿嘿，我就知道你肯定喜欢……哎呀你快去拿碗筷，准备吃饭，我都快饿死了！”


End file.
